Boy Toy Auction
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: "What if we sale something that can't be bought online?" "Something like what?" "Boys!" Watch the hilarity unfold in the first ever Anime Town Boy Toy Auction!
1. Dilemma

**Chapter 1: Dilema**

In the far out land of Anime Town six girls were locked in a room, bored out of their minds. Because a lot of real people were pirating anime and manga, the world was slowly running out of money. These five girls were chosen to to head the fundraising community that was supposed to not only bring money back to the mangakas but raise the awareness of how awesome and cool anime is.

The girls had been locked in the room for three hours and had yet to come up with a solution. You see each girl came from a different anime. Their world and backgrounds were so different that they just couldn't seem to get along.

Yuuki Kuran, from Vampire Knight, wanted to have a bake sale. She wasn't very good at making chocolate but she knew how much people liked it. Especially people named Kaname. Poor Yuuki couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend, I mean brother, I mean great-great-great-great-grandfather.

Rukia Kuchiki, from Bleach, thought it would be an awesome idea to sell giant rabbit plushies. Who wouldn't want to wake up every day to a giant rabbit named Chappy sitting on the edge of their bed staring at them while they sleep? It's not creepy at all. Rukia was sure everyone would love the plushies. She spent a short period of time being a plushie so she knew they were way cool.

Winry Rockbell, from FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, wanted to hold a automail convention. Who didn't love automail? The smell of grease, the amazing way the metal came together to make the perfect limb. Winry was sure absolutely everyone with missing limbs would show up.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, from Prince of Tennis, wanted to host a sports tournament. The main focus would of course be tennis but she knew some people from Seirin Koko who played basketball. She figured they could do all kinds of sports like Tennis, Basketball, Baseball, Football and even swimming. While no one completely ruled out her idea, they weren't sure exactly how it would raise money. And some of the other girls thought that not everyone was interested in sports.

Sakura Haruno, from Naruto Shippuden, wanted to have a fighting tournament. Secretly she hoped that if all of the strongest guys in anime were to gather then maybe her love Sasuke Uchiha would show. She didn't tell that to the other girls, of course.

And lastly there was C.C., from Code Geass. C.C. was bored. It had been so long since her show aired on TV. She kind of missed Lelouch. Out of all the people she gave the power of Gods to he was her favorite. C.C. had no idea how she got stuck in this room. She could have sworn she was following a sign that said 'Free Pizza' until she found herself locked into the room. Now she just wished they could hurry up and make a decision so she could go out and find some Pizza.

Winry wished she had a wrench. At this very moment she wished for nothing more. Why did she want a wrench? So she could throw it at two girls who were in the center of the room fighting over who had the best 'Onii-sama.' Seriously who fights over something so trivial?

"My Onii-sama can kick your Onii-sama's ass!" Rukia declared.

"My Onii-Sama is the leader of the pureblood vampires. He is the strongest of us all and he could kick your Onii-sama's ass up and down Anime Town!" Yuuki yelled.

"My Onii-Sama is the head of the Noble Kuchiki clan and Captain of squad six of the Gotei thirteen. His Senbonzakura is deadly to all of his enemies and no one can match his level of shunpo" Rukia countered.

"I know a way we can settle this" Sakura said, "we can have a fighting tournament."

"Do we have to do something that requires violence?" Sakuno asked in a small voice.

"YES!" Sakura, Rukia, and Yuuki yelled.

"Like I was saying, my Onii-samas is the greatest there is" Yuuki said.

"Will you shut up about your Onii-sama already?" C.C. said. "I just want some pizza."

"Maybe we can have some sort of auction" Winry said. "We can sell off limited edition items from our animes."

"There is already a place where you can buy limited edition anime items" Rukia said, "It's an amazing thing called Ebay. It's on the internet. Do you know how many amazing things you can buy on Ebay. Just the other day I won a bid on a lifesize plush Chappy. It cost me 102417042195.82 yen but it was totally worth it."

Everyone frowned at Rukia. Who would pay that much for a plushie?

"What if we sale something that can't be bought online?" Yuuki suggested.

"Something like what?" Sakuno asked.

"Boys!" C.C. yelled.

"Boys?" the other girls asked confused.

"We can auction off dates with guys from our animes" C.C. said.

Each girl took a moment to think about it.

Sakura wondered if she could get Sasuke to participate. If she did then maybe she could finally get her date with him.

Rukia thought about how funny it would be to see Ichigo and Renji on a stage trying to get girls to buy them.

Sakuno knew Echizen would never go for something like that, but she did want to go out on a date with him. She wondered if Tezuka would go for it or maybe Fuji. Girls seem to like Fuji.

Yuuki remembered how crazy the girls of the day class would go over the night class guys. It was a brilliant idea. She was sure there was no one from any other anime who would do better than her Onii-sama. Plus there were other goodlooking guys in her anime too. After all there is no such thing as an ugly vampire.

C.C. imagined how flustered Lelouch would be. He got really cute whenever he blushed. Plus she knew how much he didn't like it. It would be perfect for him.

Winry thought about Ed entering the competition. She wasn't sure about how she felt about having other girls vie for his attention. He was hers. Oh, wait, no he isn't. Winry shook her head. What did she care if other girls wanted to pay attention to Ed. He is nothing but a chibi anyway.

"Is it settled?" Sakura asked.

All around the room the girls nodded their heads.

"I think we do need to come up with some ground rules first" sakuno said.

"What kind of rules?"

"Well some of us have a lot of really cute guys in our animes so I think there should be a limit on how many guys we can auction off from each anime" she explained.

"What about 5? That sounds reasonable" Winry said. She would sign up Ed and Al off the bat but who else could she volunteer? Roy Mustang maybe? Havoc seems to have a way with the ladies, maybe he'd want to do it.

"I also think that we shouldn't be allowed to bid, since we're hosting the event" Rukia said.

Sakura and Sakuno looked at her mutinously.

"Why would it be a bad idea for us to bid?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're going to be busy with the behind the scenes stuff" Rukia said.

Sakuno supposed that made sense.

"Okay, I guess. Any other rules?"

"Well how long should we have this date last?"

"An hour?"

"That's way too short. An hour is hardly enough time to get to know someone."

"How about we make it a whole day. Whoever wins has to spend the whole day together."

"That sounds cool."

"Anything else?"

"Well now I guess the only thing left to do is get the guys to participate" Yuuki said.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun" C.C. said. When she tried to leave the room she found that now the door was able to open. Each girl went back to her respective show to spread the news.


	2. Volunteers

**Chapter 2: Volunteers**

As each girl went her own respective way they all were thinking of ways to convince the guys to partake in the auction.

C.C. was using a direct approach. She found Lelouch while he was sitting in his room on the Black Knight's submarine.

"Your presences has been demanded, Lelouch" C.C. stated calmly. "There will be an date auction of anime boys and you're required to participate in it."

"Really? A date auction" Lelouch groaned. This was worse than some of the things the Class President could think of.

"Lelouch nii-san isn't supposed to go anywhere without me" Rolo spoke up fiercely.

"That's okay. You can be apart of it too" C.C. said.

"Can I come? I want to film it" Deithard Ried said.

"No. You're unnecessary" C.C. said. "We do want Li Xingke, Suzaku, and Jeremiah."

"Me?" Jeremiah Gottwald said from the couch were he was lounging, eating, you guessed it an orange.

"Yes. You. The five of you will participate in the auction. I'll contact you with more information, when I get it. Now will someone get me a pizza?"

* * *

Sakura was not surprised to find Sasuke at one of the many Uchiha hideouts. She was surprised to see him playing Shogo with Itachi. She figured Itachi was pretty fanicable. Maybe she should invite him too.

"Hey."

"Go away Sakura. I don't want to date you" Sasuke said without looking up.

Sakura felt a little hurt. It wasn't the first time she got rejected by him, she knew it wasn't going to be the last.

"Actually I came here to talk to your brother" Sakura said.

Itachi wrinkled his eyebrow, curious. "What do you need me for?"

"We're having an auction" Sakura started.

"You want donations?" Itachi asked.

"Of a sort. See we are kind of auctioning off date with popular anime characters and you always get pretty high on the character popularity polls so I figured you might want to do it."

"There is no way he is going to do that" Sasuke said.

"Well I don't see any problem with it" Itachi said.

"Thanks. You're the best" Sakura said. "Oh, and if you think you might be up to it you can join too Sasuke."

Sasuke snickered. "Why would I want to do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Naruto already agreed to enter. He'd probably do better than you any way."

"Where do you sign me up?!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura smiled. She knew she could always count on the old rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto. But now she had to actually invite Naruto.

It didn't take long to find Naruto. He was with Sai at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Once Naruto heard Sasuke was going to do it he was all for it. Sai thought it would be an interesting way to meet new people. Now all Sakura needed was one more person.

She began to walk home wondering who her last person was going to be when suddenly a blonde guy jumped off a giant clay bird. She rolled her eyes at Deidara's theatrics.

"What do you want?"

"I heard the Uchihas entered into an art competition" Deidara said.

"It's not an art competition" Sakura tried to explain.

"You're auction off the male body. There is nothing more artful than a man's glorious body. Sign me up and I can prove that I'm better than the Uchihas once and for all."

Sakura wasn't sure, but hey at least this saves her time of having to find someone else.

"Sure consider yourself signed up" Sakura said.

* * *

Winry was in Central. The place was so huge it was hard for her to find her way. Of course there were a lot of soldiers on the street. When she told one of them that she was the Fullmetal Alchemist's automail mechanic they pointed her in the right direction.

The Elric brothers as well as some higher level officers were all sitting around eating lunch. Winry counted the number of males in the room, there were seven and she only needed five. This would be perfect.

"Ed, Al, you've both been signed up for a dating auction."

Ed spat out his juice and Al dropped his head.

"What?!" Ed yelled. "Why would you sign us up for something as crazy as that?"

"Because I needed volunteers. Don't worry you won't be alone I signed up some of Amestris' best military personnel. Colonel Mustang, Major Armstrong, and second Lieutenant Havoc will be joining you."

"What?" Now it was Roy's turn to spit out his juice.

"Cool, I'll get to meet hot ladies" Havoc said.

"There is nothing more manly than a little competition" Major Armstrong said ripping off his shirt and sparkling.

Winry shrugged, who knew it would be so easy.

* * *

Yuuki entered Kaname's dorm room that he shared with Ichijo.

"Onii-sama, I need a favor" she said tentatively.

Kaname looked up from the paper he was reading. "Whatever you want, I will strive to make it yours."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Of course."

Yuuki suddenly dropped the meek act. "Good because I need you to participate in an auction that anime town is throwing. I need to auction you and four other guys off to go on dates for a day with other people."

"You want me to date other people?" Kaname asked confused. The image of a white haired level-E popped into his mind.

"Only for a day. And I need you to recruit Zero and three other guys from the night class."

"Do we have to include Kiryuu?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Consider it handled."

Yuuki ran over and hugged him. "Thanks Onii-sama. You're the best."

Yuuki was not surprised the people Kaname recruited were Aido, Akatsuki, and Ichijo. They were nobles and had to follow a pureblood's orders after all.

* * *

Sakuno was nervous. She never asked a guy out much less asked him to be in an auction for her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have a hard time talking to boys. She considered asking her grandmother for help, but every time the thought popped into her head she'd get super embarrassed and back out.

She knew there was no way Echizen would go for it. Maybe she could get Fuji or even someone as cocky as Atobe to go for it, but not Echizen. Echizen was the one she wanted to participate the most. But then again that rule was made that they can't bid because they're organizing the event. But still, at least she be able to see him doing something other than play tennis. She wondered what Echizen was like in his natural habitat.

"You look lost in thought."

Sakuno jumped in fright. "Fuji-sempai it is not nice to sneak up on people."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Fuji said with his trademark smile. "You look like you have a lot on your mind. Anything I can help with?"

"Well I have to find five guys from Prince of Tennis who would want to participate in an date auction for anime town."

"Oh really? Thinking about asking Echizen?"

Sakuno blushed. Was she that predictable?

"Maybe."

"I got an idea. You can just tell them that they're going to a tennis tournment and when they get there say, sorry I mispoke, it's really an auction."

"I can't do that!" Sakuno said. She thought about it for a second, maybe it could work. She shook her head. That was dishonest.

"Okay, fine, guess we'll have to resort to other ways. Go to the Seigaku Tennis courts, I have a plan."

Sakuno did as Fuji told her. The courts were surprisingly empty. She didn't know how long she had to wait so she thought she'd work on her swing in the mean time. She picked up a spare tennis racket and began making swinging motions just like Ryoma taught her.

Ten minutes later Eiji showed up followed cloesly by Atobe and Yukimura. A few minutes more Ryoma and Fuji showed up.

Sakuno wondered how Fuji got them all to show up, but it didn't take long to figure out.

"Give me my racket back, thief" Yukimura demanded as soon as he saw Fuji.

"I don't have your rackets, Sakuno does."

Four sets of angry eyes turned to her. Sakuno began to panic.

"You can all get your lucky rackets back, if you participate in Sakuno's auction."

"I could always buy another racket" Atobe stated.

"But it wouldn't be your lucky racket" Fuji said.

Catching on Sakuno added, "There is another tournament about to happen in New Prince of Tennis, you'll want your lucky racket and the only way I'm giving them back is if you particiapte in the auction."

"I'm up for it" Yukimura said with a shrug.

"Mada Mada Dane" Echizen said before walking off. Sakuno took that as a comfrimation since he was always saying that.

The other guys agreed. It was going to be so awesome. Now she couldn't wait to go home and tell her grandmother.

* * *

"Onii-sama, I need a favor" Rukia called as she walked down the halls of Kuchiki Manor. When she found Byakuya she was unsurprised to see that he wasn't alone. He and Renji were sparring in a training room. She didn't know why they didn't take these spars to the sixth division barracks. Probably because they knew they would end up destroying the place.

"What kind of favor?" Byakuya asked.

"I need a strong, model, outstanding, noble guy to help me with this auction for anime town" Rukia replied. "And then I thought there isn't anyone stronger, more outstanding or more noble than my Onii-sama."

"I'll do it!"

"Yea!" Rukia clapped. "Oh Renji, you can help to. Gotta go, Now I have to invite Ichigo and some others."

"What's outstanding and noble about Ichigo?" Renji called after her.

In her rush to the gate to the real world Rukia literally ran into Shuhei.

"Sorry about that Kuchiki" Shuhei said.

"It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey wanna go out on a date with Rangiku?"

Shuhei blushed. "You know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that" Rukia said. "I'm holding a date auction. You should participate."

"Sign me up" Shuhei replied.

"Coolness. Great gotta go."

In the land of the living Rukia found Ichigo in his room but he had the oddest of guests over.

"Uliquorra, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked. "Shouldn't you be in Huecho Mundo?"

"And shouldn't you be in Soul Society?"

"I need to ask Ichigo for a favor. Now that I think about it you can help me out too."

"No way" Ichigo said.

"It's bad enough this guy has been freeloading off me all week. He took your place in the closet" Ichigo complained.

"You're sleeping in my closet? I hope you put some decorations up. It's awfully depressing in there."

"OI! That's my closet" Ichigo said.

Rukia waved him off.

"Anyway, I need two volunteers and you two will do perfectly. You'll be apart of my auction. I won't take no for an answer. I'll give you more details later."

With that said all six girls had invited five guys to the auction. Now they just needed to discuss the finer details and pick a date and all would be settled.


End file.
